


Doctor's Orders

by inkblotfox



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: Holly grown frustrated with her frequent attempts to woo Doctor Ford failing to break past his serious and somewhat oblivious nature. Desperate, she's got one last trick up her sleeve, but will Ford understand what she's asking him for?





	Doctor's Orders

_ This has to work. _

Holly stood outside White Capsule for just a moment, screwing up her courage. For weeks now she’d been doing her best to woo the doctor inside, all to no avail. Learning to cook his favorite foods had gotten her little more than a few free checkups and her gifts were received with reactions ranging from politely pleased to clinically detached. Even her more overt attempts to ask him out directly fell flat on the seemingly oblivious doctor, with everything from picnics to dinner dates always misunderstood at best. But this time, she was sure this would work. Ford might be distracted enough to miss every other hint in the world, but she was positive her last resort was something even he couldn’t bungle. She reached down to secure her dress as the breeze picked up, pushing past the door into the clinic before her plans were revealed to everyone passing behind.

Surprisingly, the clinic was devoid of any patrons today. She had worried that other patients might ruin her plans, but no one else seemed to be in need of the doctor’s help. Taking this as a good sign, Holly took a breath before walking further in, peeking into the office to find Ford leaning over his desk, apparently engrossed in his latest research. It almost pained her to interrupt him - he looked so sweet when he was working. But, she reminded herself, it was now or never.

“Um, Ford?” She cleared her throat, prompting the doctor to turn around. “Sorry to interrupt… I was hoping you had a minute?”

“Of course, let me just…” He made a point to set his book neatly aside before standing up, reflexively straightening his glasses as he did so. “Right. Why don’t you come in and tell me what’s troubling you?”

“Right, well… I’ve just…” She swallowed dryly as she moved to get up on the exam table. “I’ve been having these aches and… I think you’re the only one who can help me.” Trembling hands took hold of the hem of her dress, pulling the rough fabric up to reveal nothing beneath, her legs spread to expose her puffy sex to him fully. She felt her face glowing crimson at her lewd act, though it gave her some satisfaction to see the normally calm and collected doctor clearly flustered by her forward behavior. He recovered quickly though, a bit too much for her liking, and for a moment she thought she’d hear his rejection.

“Oh, I… I see… I didn’t realize this would be a gynecological issue…” He turned away, and she was on the verge of shouting at his obliviousness. “Why don’t you follow me in here then, and we’ll see if we can’t fix that problem.” Holly found her anger dying on her lips as he moved to what she’d always assumed to be a closet, opening it to reveal another small exam room. Rather than the usual exam table however, as he flipped the lights on she could see an odd chair with stirrups in the room beyond.

“Forgive the size of the room, not many women ask me for such exams… Shall we?” His tone was back to being as clinical as ever, and she was half-tempted to leave then and there. But she hadn’t come this far to give up without a straight answer. Following his lead, she stepped into the smaller exam room and sat down in the exam chair, finding herself surprised to feel his hands tremble when he reached down to help guide her feet into the stirrups, doubly so when he moved to secure thick straps around her calves to hold her in place.

“Just a precaution, don’t worry. Better safe than kicked, after all.” Holly found herself trembling as well when he pushed her dress up once more, the chair holding her legs wide open as he exposed her once again before turning to the counter beside him. She couldn’t help but feel helpless in the situation, a thrill that made what was sure to be another failed advance just a little better.

“Now then… You seem a little flushed, so I’m going to start by taking your temperature. Better to be safe than sorry.” The snap of latex gloves seemed to fill the tiny room before he turned his attention back to her, an old-style thermometer in one hand. She opened her mouth with a barely-concealed eye roll, expecting to feel the glass pressed past her lips, only to gasp in surprise as the cold glass was pushed instead against her rosebud. Protests lingered on the tip of her tongue as he slowly pushed the tool into her, a thin gloss of vaseline easing her open around it. It wasn’t especially large, but the sudden chill in her previously-untouched rear left her reeling nonetheless. He took advantage of her distraction to reach for another tool, one she hardly had time to register he was holding before she felt cold metal against her warm nethers.

“This might be uncomfortable at first, but I assure you it’s necessary for me to see what’s going on down here…” She gasped as the tool parted her sex, widening her to an almost painful degree before she heard the click of it locking into his desired position. If she felt exposed before, having him kneeling down and looking into her forcibly spread sex was a new level of invasive - one that she was embarrassed to feel herself getting wet over.

“Please do keep yourself together. I’d rather not have you make a mess of my exam equipment.” Just for a moment, she swore she saw a change in his expression, some hint of excitement before his usual calm demeanor returned. His tone was still clinical, but there was almost a hint of amusement in his voice as he chastised her. He gave her no time to reflect on that thought before she felt his fingers probing her, the sensation of the cool latex against her depths forcing her to bite back a moan. Even here his touches were slow, calculated, methodical. She almost believed this was still nothing but a routine exam for him, except his fingers seemed to linger whenever she would gasp or shudder, even pressing harder when he felt her walls trying to tighten around the speculum. Despite herself, she found her body twitching and shuddering instinctively, only the bonds around her legs keeping her in place.

“Ms Holly, please try to remain still. Must I ply you with a lollipop?” His voice was almost taunting her, fingers pressed against her g-spot to make sure he had her full attention. Holly found she could hardly give more than a squeak in response, seeming to satisfy the good doctor as he resumed his ministrations. She felt the warming metal of the speculum open wider still, letting him push deeper into her gaped depths while his thumb seemed to linger on her swollen clit. Any discomfort the position had for her had long vanished under a haze of pleasure, a pressure building in her loins that ached for release. Ford gave a disapproving sound as he pulled his hand from her, standing up only to present his soaked glove to her.

“Now, now. I asked you not to make a mess, didn’t I?” He shook his head. “You’ll just have to clean this up before I can continue.” Ford gave no further warning as he pushed his slick fingers past her lips, forcing her to suck her own juices from the latex as he fingered her mouth, her cheeks burning with both humiliation and desire, pulling away only when he was satisfied no trace of her juices remained and leaving her panting for breath. “Now then, let’s finish up shall we?” His hand returned to her stretched sex but his eyes remained on her, fingers tracing her overstretched vulva from the bottom up until they pinched around her oversensitive clit. Holly let out a low moan as she felt him stroking the tender bundle of nerves, as slow and methodical as ever, watching her thrash in the chair with just the hint of a smile on his lips. She was close,  _ she was so close _ ! But each time she felt she might finally fall over that blissful edge, he slowed, moving his attentions down her soaked sex, stroking at her thighs and even teasing the thermometer still trapped in her ass until she’d calmed enough for him to resume. She lost track of how long he kept her in that limbo, her dress soaked below her by the time she finally found voice enough to beg for mercy - a mercy he was quick to deliver as his fingers pressed into her gaping hole with all the skill of a surgeon and none of the patience. The sudden overstimulation was more than enough to send her over the edge, screaming his name between shameless moans as her juices sprayed from her, soaking his hand and wrist in the process.

She was still trembling with pleasure when he finally pulled his hand from her, tossing his gloves into a nearby trash bin as if this had been nothing more than a routine exam. She thought for just a moment that he was finished with her, and then-

“Well. Seems we’ve cleared that ache up. Now it’s time for your lollipop, wouldn’t you say?” Holly half-expected Ford to produce some cheap candy from his pockets as he did for his younger patients as he approached her, only to find herself shocked when he lowered the back of her chair until she was flat on her back in front of him. She watched breathlessly as he unfastened his slacks, hardly daring to believe as he pulled his throbbing shaft from his boxers, the uncircumcised head already drooling pre as he stroked himself slowly. “Open wide now.”

Ford gave her no time to brace herself as he pushed his cock against her lips, forcing his way into her mouth with a low grunt. She felt his hand press against her throat lightly as he pushed himself to the back of her throat, holding there just a moment as she swallowed around him, seeming to savor the feeling before pulling back once more. Holly offered no resistance as he started fucking her mouth, watching his balls sway as his slacks and boxers slowly fell from his hips to the floor below. Her own hands found themselves at her breasts, groping herself through her thick dress as she succumbed to the moment.

Each thrust was more erratic than the previous, rougher and less controlled as he forced his way down her throat an inch at a time. She struggled not to gag at the way he used her as his balls slapped against her face with every thrust, hampering her attempts to breathe. Even so, she couldn’t help but enjoy the way he used her, his hand stroking his cock each time it bulged her throat. When he pulled himself from her hungry mouth, Holly found herself choking out protests, trying to catch her breath as he smirked down at her from behind disheveled blonde locks.

“Forgive me. I suppose those were the wrong lips to put your treat in.” He was already making his way around her as his meaning sank in, reaching between her legs to dislodge the speculum from her soaked folds. Holly was hardly able to muster words beyond “please” and “hurry” as her aching sex clamped down around nothing, her body dying to be filled after being held open and empty far too long. Mercifully, he didn’t keep her waiting this time.

After being held open for so long, Holly was shocked at how readily her body closed around Ford’s slick shaft, drawing a low groan from his throat as she squeezed down. The straps holding her legs to the stirrups were straining to hold the strong farmer’s legs in place as Ford let loose his passion on her, her voice a jumbled mess of pleased expressions as he pounded her aching, overstimulated pussy to one climax after another. His pace slowed only once, long enough for him to shrug off his lab coat, his hands seizing her by the hips as he rutted her hard enough to shake the chair below them. Caught in the throes of passion, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hungry kiss as he all but threatened to break her. She’d long lost count of her own peaks when she heard him swear, pulling himself tight against her as the first ropes of his spunk erupted into her, her well-fucked sex milking him for every drop he would give as she all but crushed him in her arms.

Holly found herself collapsing back into the chair as he finished, shuddering at the feeling of his softening cock pulling out one last time and feeling their combined mess oozing out in his wake. She lay dazed and winded as she tried to gather her wits, watching through hazy eyes as he made his way around to collect his pants. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, a comfortable silence filled only by panting breath and the jingle of tools being moved around. She hardly noticed as her legs were freed from the straps, angry red bands showing where she’d strained against their hold.

“Right, well… I suppose that concludes our visit,” he said at last, picking up a clipboard to scribble something. “Perhaps um… Perhaps once I’ve cleaned up the office, you might like to join me for dinner tonight and discuss my… findings. Although if you’re otherwise occupied, I understand.” This was enough to make her sit upright, and she was surprised to find a rare blush badly hidden behind the doctor’s disheveled blonde locks.

“That… would be lovely, Dr Ford.”


End file.
